Twisted
by Ficsmith
Summary: He always knew he was twisted. He just didn't know how much. Incest. Mature content. AU where Jocelyn ran away with Jonathan and Clary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He had know he was twisted. He didn't realize just how much. mature content. Jonathan/Clary AU Where Jocelyn ran away with Jonathan and Clary, they still have Angel blood and demon blood.

CHAPTER 1

Clary was already downstairs when he got up. She was in the kitchen cooking a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Clearly panicking, she zipped around the kitchen. "Holycrapholycrapholycrap! Three hours to get lunch ready! Then dinner, then the fireworks and everything else! How?!"

Jonathan chuckled at how cute his sister looked flustered. It had been left up to her to plan the fourth of July celebration and to make the homemade ice cream. He also noticed how she rarely, if ever cursed.

"Why are you just sitting there? Help me!"

Shovelling food down, he smirked at her "I'm going to enjoy my breakfast, little sister"

Screaming in frustration, she sped off to find folding chairs. He thought of how he could make her scream for other reasons. Glancing down, he saw his 'freind' had made itself know. Groaning in frustration, he went upstairs to take care of it.

He sat on his bed and thought of his little sister withering under him, begging to be fucked. Taking himself in his hand, he started at a furious pace. To worked up to notice the door open. Grunting Clarissa' s name he felt himself nearing. Knowing his mother was buying fireworks and Clary was outside he let himself shout her name at the top of him lungs.

***CLARY***

She woke up at almost 6:00 in the morning and immediately started setting up stuff out side for the lunch, breakfast, and fireworks display. (AN in this they live in a suburban area some where else. you pick.)

At about 9:00 Jonathan finally came down stairs, looking amazing with his morning hair. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. He was her brother! It was twisted! She had to push down her feelings and love him like a sister. She went back to panicking and makeing lunch. "Holycrapholycrapholycrap! Three hours to get lunch ready! Then dinner, then the fireworks, then everything else! How?!"

Jonathan chuckled sexily and started eating his breakfast. Her head snapped towards him. "Why are you just sitting there? Help Me!"

Giving her a smirk that made her knees weak, he stated matter-of-factly "I'm going to finish my breakfast, little sister"

Even though she secretly loved when he called her that, she was now pissed at him for not helping her, and screaming in frustration, she ran outside to find folding chairs.

When she got outside, she got a message from Simon saying that his band would be able to play at the celebration. She sighed in relief. Jon would be happy that the other members of his band would be able to make it. Running back inside to tell him, she heard a grunting noise, followed by what sounded like Jon saying her name. Worried something might have happened, she ran upstairs to his room.

The sound of her name was getting louder, and she opened the door enough to see her brother on the bed furiously stroking himself. She froze. She had never seen a shirtless man before, let alone a naked one. Not to mention the pride between his legs was HUGE. Almost a foot long and a least 2in. thick. We're all men that big? She suddenly felt warm between her legs and a growing wetness there.

Jonathan's grunts were getting louder and faster and suddenly a white liquid sprayed from the head of his cock. Throwing his head back, he shouted he name at the top of his lungs.

Clary's mouth was in a little 'o' from the performance she had just witnessed. She wasn't even sure WHAT she had seen.

Jonathan's breathing was calming, and he looked up locking black eyes with emerald ones. After a moment of shock he grinned at her and said "Enjoy the show little sister?"

She blushed a bright as her hair and struggled to find an answer,

"J-J-Jonathan... I was just-uh... I-I-I didn't m-m-mean t-t-to um..."

"Clarissa. Come here.", He said simply. She hesitantly stepped in to the room.

"Jonathan? What were you just doing?", She asked innocently.

***JONATHAN***

His little sister was so innocent and pure. He couldn't wait to corrupt her. She was his sister. She was his. As he realized this, he thought of another man trying to take her. Growling dangerously, he saw her shrink back in fear. His heart broke a little bit as he saw it.

Standing up he wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for an instant before relaxing into his embrace. Inhaling deeply, he suddenly smelt the sweet scent of her arousal in her jeans. It was all he could do to not throw her down and take her right one hand on her waist and the other under her chin, he leaned in and nipped at his sister's ear. He felt her gasp and shudder in his arms.

"Do you know who you belong to, Clarissa?"

She shook her head "Don't I belong to myself?", she looked up at him with wide, innocent green eyes.

He shook his head "No, Clarissa. You belong to me. Understand?" He spoke quietly, as if talking to a skittish animal. Now she looked even more confused. "But your my brother. Isn't that wrong?"

"Tell me Clarissa. Does this feel wrong?", and with that, he pressed his lips to hers.

To his delight, almost immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip and felt her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of this, he pushed his tongue into her mouth to battle with hers. She moaned into his mouth. He slid a large hand down her body until it was stroking her through her jeans. Turning to jelly in his hands, she pulled away from his mouth to throw her head back in a moan. He set to work on her neck makeing sure to leave his mark. He bit her neck almost breaking skin. Clarissa moaned louder in his ear.

As he was about to slid his hand into her pants, the front door opened with a bang.

"CLARY! JONATHAN! I'M BACK!" their mother shouted

Reluctantly pulling back he took in her flushed face and his mark on her neck. Smirking with male pride, he leaned down and murmured in her ear "Tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***VALENTINE***

He had spent years looking for his wife and children and now that he had then pinpointed he could get them back. Once he had them, he knew he was never letting them go. He knew the traitor Lucain was with them, probably deceiving his children by telling them he was their father. He planed to rip his head off.

He thought about how his children would look and how old they would be. Jonathan would be about 18 and Clarissa 16. Jonathan had looked exactly like him and he hoped that Clarissa mirrored her mother. He would make them strong warriors and good planners, fit to rule the world together once he and Jocelyn retired or died.

***JONATHAN***

With one last smirk at his little sister, he went downstairs to greet his mother. His father should be back soon as well from the grocerie store.

"Have you seen your sister, Jonathan? The rest of your band is here and they need a playlist."

Just then Clary came down stairs slightly flushed. "I already made it, mom. Can you help with lunch?"

"Sure thing, honey"

Clary avoided looking at him and went outside to see Simon and get a small stage ready. He followed her and started to set up tables and chairs.

***CLARY***

Clary almost couldn't believe what had happened. Her brother had kissed her. And done something else she had no name for. She had to physically stop herself from blushing every time she looked at him. Clary suddenly had a idea, but it would have to wait for tonight. She remembered what her brother had said before he left. 'Tonight'. Nervousness balled in her stomach. Clary had never done anything remotely intimate with anyone, she had never even had a boyfriend. Mostly because she knew Jonathan would castrate them if he found out about it.

Seeing Simon waiting for her she jogged up to him and handed him a playlist, "Here Si"

"Thank Clary. Hey, do you know what up with Jon? He seems unusually… happy"

She looked over at her brother who practically skipping around their yard. Laughing, she said "I guess it's just one of those days"

"One of those days that have never happened before?"

She shrugged innocently and turned to the makeshift stage. "Did you manage to convince Eric to not share his poetry?"

"Yep"

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh thank God".

***TIME SKIP***

The little kids were doing smoke bombs and sparklers while middle schoolers were throwing fire crackers in the sewers and blowing up mail boxes. The smell of gunpowder and sulfur pervaded the air. Simon and Jon's band we're playing on the stage.

Clary ran inside and changed into a tye dye red, white and blue tank top and small ripped jean shorts, with her hair in a messy bun. She wanted to see what kind of reaction Jon had to it. She ran back out side and sat in a lawn chair to watch the kids. He dad, Luke came over with a cup of lemonade, promptly choking on it when he saw what she was wearing.

Swallowing heavily, He said "Clary… what are you wearing?" She shrugged,

"It's hot"

"It's been almost 90 F° outside and you were a hoodie and actual pants", He paused for a moment then a look of horror and anger crossed his face "Is it a boy?"

Looking away guiltly she jumped up and exclaimed "Look at the time! Time for the fireworks show! Gotta go dad, bye!" She hurried to the stack of fireworks by the house to see Jon was already there but was facing the street.

"Ready, brother?"

He turned and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Quickly covering his crotch he croaked out "Anytime"

A small smirk crossed her face. "Show time"

AN: R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***JONATHAN***

That little minx. He was sure she dressed like that on purpose, especially with that little smirk she sent him. He desperately thought of something gross to get rid of his problem fast. Roadkill. Naked old people. Lady Ga Ga. Whew, that always did the trick.

Grabbing a big box of fireworks, he followed his sister to a table off to the side of the party. Casting an approving eye over the amount of fireworks there mother had purchased, he took a tube and filling it, he took it to the center of the street and lit it.

A few seconds later, it shot up into the sky exploding into yellow and green. Simon and the rest of his band ran over to help with keeping the fireworks going nonstop.

The effect was immediate. Kids stopped there running and playing to watch the fabulous display above and adults sat in the lawn chairs scattered throughout the lawns. The display seemed to go on forever, exploding colors and shapes everywhere.

Jonathan looked for his sister in time to see one of the fireworks she was lighting fall over at the last second and shoot straight for her leg.

Panic consuming him, he ran for Clarissa even though he knew it was useless. Eyes widening in confusion and pain, his little sister fell clutching her leg with a scream of agony.

Time seemed to stop as he got to her and gathered her into his arms, whispering words of comfort to her as she whimpered in pain, clearly fighting for consciousness. His mother ran over with her phone in her hand and dialed 911. "Stay with me, Clary, stay with me", he almost begged.

She looked up at him through dazed eyes, before falling unconscious.

***CLARY***(before the accident)

Grabbing a box of fireworks, she headed toward the table of tubes and punks. After Jon set off the first one, Simon and the band came over to help. After a while of explosions and colors, she grabbed a particularly extravagant looking one and set it up. Realizing, to late, that it had apparently fallen over she felt pure agony race up her leg and fell to the ground probably screaming to high heaven as she did so.

Jonathan appeared above her with a horrified look on his face and held her close.

By now the pain had made her vision swim and colors mixed with shapes. Jonathan's face consumed her line of vision, as it was getting dark around the edges. She fought for consciousness a little while longer before succumbing to the darkness.

***VALENTINE***

Even he had been transfixed for a few moments at the delightful display of colours shooting from small cylinders and into the sky. Eventually coming back to earth, he looked around for his family. Jonathan was lighting the small wicks on the tubes before the shot into the sky, over by the table of cylinders. Finally spotting Clarissa, he was horrified to see the mundane explosive fall and shoot right into her leg. His heart broke as his daughters petite figure crumple to the ground, with a scream.

Jonathan raced to her and held her. He could only watch from a distance, for there were to many mundanes to take them now.

After a few minutes of panicked screaming from the mundane children, a few large white mundie vans showed up and loaded Jonathan, Jocelyn, Lucain and a limp Clarissa, who was lying on a stretcher, into the back of one of them.

Getting into his own car, he ordered to driver,"Follow the large vans", and they took off after them.

***CLARY***

When she awoke, she first noticed almost blinding white in pain, she heard exited voices in the backround of the numbing pain coming from her left leg. She heard Jonathan's voice just above her head,

"Clarissa? Clarissa, wake up"

Managing to speak, she croaked out,"Don't call me that"

***JONATHAN***

He burst out laughing in relief right then and there. "You really scared me there Clare-Bear. Don't do that to me again"

The doctor smiled at them "I'll go call your parents to tell them she's awake. You just stay here" There mom and dad had gone home after a few hours of waiting to help clean up the mess from the party. Jonathan had refused to go and they hadn't made him.

The doctor closed the door gently and Jon raised Clary's bed slightly so she was sitting up.

No words were said, they just looked at each other for a few moments. Getting impatient, Jonathan took the initiative and crashed their lips together.

Responding eagerly, Clary wound one arm around his neck, the other going into his hair. Jonathan pulled her close and flicked his tongue out to trace her lips. She opened them to him willingly and they fought for dominance eagerly. His hand reached up to cup her breast.

Just then, the hospital door banged open.

AN: I got this idea from a personal experience and let me tell you, it hurt like a BITCH. anyway R&R ideas always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

***VALENTINE***

He had followed the vans to a large building with a red cross on the front and people with white coats, who he assumed were doctors. Going inside he went to the desk at the front. "Hello, I'm looking for a Clarissa Morgenstern"

The woman looked in a white binder and frowned at him,"I'm sorry sir, but there is only a Clarissa Garroway here. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes"

"Right this way, sir"

The woman led him down a hall to a door with the number 352 outside it. After she left, he flung open the door, exited to see his children.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks but only for a moment, then a large grin spread across his face as Jonathan and Clarissa jumped apart from there passionate embrace. Well that solved the problem of finding Clarissa a husband.

Jonathan jumped up a glared at him. "Who are you?"

***JONATHAN***

The man who had barged in looked like a older version of himself. Maybe he was a distant family member? Yet even as he thought this, he knew it wasn't true.

The man walked up to them with a bright grin. "I am Valentine Morgenstern, your father. I am here to take you home"

Jonathan and Clary glanced at each other a burst out laughing. "Our dad's at home"

Valentine's eyes hardened. "I am afraid you are mistaken. Allow me to tell you who you really are and what you have been hidden from your whole lives"

Valentine proceeded to tell them about shadowhunters, demons and what he referred to as 'downworlder trash'. "Their monsters" He said," Vampires who suck your blood, werewolfs who turn in beasts, manipulating fairies, and half-demon warlocks. In fact your 'father' Lucain is a were wolf, not to mention, he stole your mother from me"

Clary looked at him, "So... what are we?"

He beamed at them,"You are two special, elite warriors that I created. Clarissa, you have abnormal amounts off angle blood in you. Jonathan, you are likewise, but with demon blood"

Strangely, he was not bothered by this. He was always more cruel and manipulating than others his age. His mother had been worried about him as these traits made themselves more known. It also explained why Clary was always so caring, compassionate and just plain NICE to everyone.

Valentine continued,"Your many abilities are yet to be seen, but with proper training, you can become the strongest beings on earth.

Clary spoke up," Wait, so why do you need us?"

"I am going to rule the world and your mother will stand by me as I do so. It is also very convenient that you two have feelings for each other", Clary blushed," You will take our place when the time comes. The Morgenstern family will be at their full glory. So, my children. Will you join me and leave the weak mundane race to be where you rightfully belong?"

The sibilings looked at each other, and while Clary seemed conflicted, he already knew his answer. He stepped forward, "Yes... father"

Valentine grinned and turned to Clary. Jonathan held out his hand and after a moment, Clary took it. Valentine walked over to Clary and drew a mark with something he had never seen before on Clarys leg next to the bandages from the burn. She winced briefly but then an expression of wonder crossed her face and she removed the bandages. Not even a scar was left.

She stood up and was enveloped in a hug by her father.

Just then Jocelyn and Luke ran through the door into the room.

AN: dun dun duhhhhh! R&R ideas are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, it seems this story will be much deeper than I initially planned. Oh well. Also, if you go to my prophile you will see a schedule for updating that I will try to stick to. Anyways enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

***JOCELYN***

Jocelyn and Luck were cleaning up the mess that the party had mad. Most of the children and teens had left and gone to sleep, but some adults stayed to help clean up.

Luke reached into his pocket, taking out his phone. After a moment, he took off running towards the car. "Jocelyn! Clarys awake! Come on!"

She immediately got in the car and they sped off towards the hospital.

When they got there, they ran to the front desk. "We're here to see Clarissa Garroway"

The receptionist smiled at them, "Oh yes. She's in room 352. In fact she got a visitor earlier. Older man with white hair. Only he initially asked for a Clarissa Morgenstern"

Jocelyn felt her blood run cold. She knew who it was. She looked at Luke fearfully, only to see him already sprinting down the hall.

She caught up with him at the door and barged in... to see Valentine Morgenstern hugging her daughter.

***JONATHAN***

He whipped his head over to the door were his mother and Luke ran in. As soon as Jocelyn saw what was going on, she fainted dead away.

Luke caught her and glared at Valentine. "Let go of my daughter", He growled. Valentine just smiled at him,

"Can't a father hold the daughter he hasn't seen in 16 years? And besides, you don't have a daughter"

Luke's face got red and he started towards Valentine, after setting Jocelyn gently on the floor. Jonathan stepped forward and took Clary, leading her to the corner, away from where there was obviously going to be a fight.

Valentine stepped forward with grace and smoothly pulled a long, silver blade from his coat pocket. He pointed it level with Luke's face, "Well, Lucain. Let's get this over with. I have a world to conquer"

Luke charged forward towards Valentine. Jonathan held his sister close as she clung to him fearfully.

As Luke got to Valentine, he lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. The rolled around, scratching and fighting until Valentine was pinned under Luke. To everyone's surprise, he said, "Go ahead. Kill me in front of my daughter and son. Let them see what a monster you are"

Luke froze, hesitating. This was a mistake. Valentine quickly kicked him off, sending him across the room, and stood up, brushing his jacket off nonchalantly.

When Jonathan looked over at Luke, his grip tightened on his sister. His eyes had a feral look in then and his body started to change. Then, where the man he had once called father stood, there was a giant wolf. Clarissa screamed and buried her face in Jonathan's chest.

Valentine only smiled as if he had waited for this to happen. He held the silver blade in front of him and stepped forward. Luke ran forward and jumped. Valentine ducked and stabbed upward, into Luke's stomach.

He fell and hit the ground hard, blood pouring everywhere. Clary passed out in her brother's arms.

Valentine knelt beside the almost dead body of his once best freind. "Any last words, old friend?"

The wolf only whimpered in pain and Jonathan scoffed at his weakness. Valentine shrugged and slammed his blade into his heart.

Just then Jocelyn woke up, and screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

AN: R&R ideas welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***CLARY***

Waking up to the body of the man you called dad for 16 years is not the best ways to wake up. At all. Clary screamed and buried her head in her brother's chest, sobbing. Jonathan hugged her close and whispered comforts in her ear.

She lifted her head to see her mother sobbing on the floor and Valentine wrap his arms around her. "Hush my dear. It's all right. I'm here and we'll be a family again. Calm down my love, calm down"

He pulled out the thing he had used to heal Clary's leg and drew something on her mother's leg. She immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Come now Jonathan. Bring your sister"

Nodding obediently, he gathered Clary to him and led her to the door.

They got to a limousine and piled into the back, Valentine across from them and their mother spread on another set of seats.

"Did you have to kill him?", Clary blurted after a moment.

"You saw what he was Clarissa. He was a monster, and not only that, he stole your mother from me. He is the reason you were raised in this world and not your own"

That did kind of make sense, actually. "I never fully trusted him. There was always something off about him, not to mention neither of us resemble him in any way. And he smelled like dog", Jonathan declared.

Valentine smiled at them and it seemed to take years off him.

"So, about taking over the world?", Jonathan asked.

"Well, I will be sending you two somewhere to get significant training. There are some old friends of mine that are there and their children. Not to mention a failed experiment there that needs disposing of, but we will get to that later. For now, I need you to train as hard as possible, and win over the Lightwoods to our side. Their my former friends, and they have three children. You will pose as Jocelyn Fairchild's children, just having found out about our world and devoid of any information about your heritage"

"So where is this place?", Clary asked.

"The New York Institute"

Jonathan nudged Clary, "You've always wanted to go to New York. Maybe we can find time to sightsee?"

"I would love that", she smiled warmly up at him and he beamed back.

"Another thing..." their father then told them about the Mortal Instruments that would be very important in taking over the world. "Your mother knows where one is, so I will ask her about that later"

Just then, the driver called them, "We're here"

"Good", Valentine nodded. He motioned them out of the car and picked up Jocelyn.

They got out of the limousine and were led to a blank alley wall. The sibilings traded confused looks, but said nothing.

The driver stepped out of the car and walked to the blank wall. A very confusing half hour later, there was what looked like a door made of water on the wall. "What's that?", Clary asked.

"A portal. It will take us to New York", Valentine answered. The driver took off his hat a looked at Valentine,

"Where's my money?", suddenly, Clary noticed that the man had catlike eyes and very sharp teeth.

"If you will excuse us a moment, my dear warlock, I think now is the perfect time to teach my children a lesson. See how his eyes look like a cats? This is a warlock, half demon half man. They are unable to have children and some have wings and a tail. Now Jonathan , please come with me a moment", he set Jocelyn down gently.

They went to the other end of the alley and whispered for a few moments. Jonathan got an evil little smile on his face and took the knife Valentine offered him, slipping it into his pocket, and a stack of bills.

Jonathan walked back to the driver, "Here you go sir. Have a nice day"

The warlock nodded and, taking the bills, turned to walk away. Clary quickly backed away when Jonathan slid the knife out of his pocket and lunged forward, stabbing the knife into the warlocks lower back.

He scream was cut short and he crumpled. Jonathan nonchalantly picked up the bills from where they had fallen and gave them back to Valentine. "Keep the knife, son. Good work", he said proudly.

Clary looked at her brother with conflicting admiration and horror. On one hand, Jonathan just KILLED someone, but on the other hand, that someone was half demon and he did it in one stab. She went with admiration.

Jonathan beamed with pride and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his familiar arms.

"Come children. Follow my lead and brace yourselves", Valentine picked up Jocelyn and stepped into the portal, disappearing.

They followed.

AN: I will still update every Friday, but don't be surprised if I update during the week. I felt like I would almost EXPLODE if I didn't update sooner, but I held back. R&R (btw, the warlock was NOT Magnus, in case you were wondering)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am SO sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been sick the last few days and have been unable to write :(

CHAPTER 7

***CLARY***

When they stepped (more like landed in a tangle of limbs) out of the portal, the first thing she noticed was NOISE. SO MUCH NOISE. That, and it smelled like diesel and pollution. Clary looked at her brother, who's nose was wrinkled. "Ew", he said. She agreed.

Clary looked around, and she had to admit, even though it smelled bad and was noisy, it WAS beautiful. She craned her head upwards and tried to see the tops of some of the buildings. She failed.

Clary looked around for Valentine and their mother, and found Valentine holding Jocelyn, standing beside the alley wall. "I will show you where the New York Institute is. Come"

Clary and Jonathan followed him out of the alley and onto the streets of New York. There were people everywhere, without a single fuck to give about anyone else's lives. Clary and Jonathan were immediately swept up in the current of people, trying not to lose sight of Valentine. Clary suddenly noticed that no one seemed to care that there was a man carrying an unconscious woman down the street, so she assumed that it was some shadowhunter trick.

They finally got to a seemingly deserted, old, gothic cathedral. It looked about to fall apart. Jonathan gave Valentine a look. "You expect us to walk into that death trap?"

"Don't worry. It is much sturdier than it looks. Now, I am going to wake up Jocelyn and have her introduce you to the Lightwoods"

"What if she refuses?", Clary asked skeptically.

"I have my ways", Vlaentine replied.

He walked off to a near by alley and set Jocelyn down. He pulled out the needle thing and placed it to her skin, drawing something or other on her. Jocelyn jerked awake.

***THIRD PERSON***

Jocelyn soon remembered every thing that had happened in the last few hours and started crying. Valentine hugged her, "Hush, my love. I am here. Now, I need you to do me a small favour"

He told her about introducing Clary and Jonathan as her children that were completely clueless about anything to do with the shadow world. As expected, she immediately refused and shoved him away. "You'r a monster! Stay away from my children!"

He sighed and turned to Clary. "Clarissa, my dear. It is time for a lesson for you. Come here"

She hesitantly walked over to them. "Yes?"

He handed her the needle thing, that seemed to fit perfectly into her hand. "This is a Steele. Your most dangerous weapon. With this you can draw runes, but you will learn more about that later. Now, focus on one word. Obedience"

Clary closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly, the lines appeared in her mind, swirling and crossing. She opened her eyes to look up at her father, "What now?", He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper,

"Draw what you just envisioned"

Clary closed her eyes again and put the pen to the paper, letting her hand guide her. When she opened her eyes, Vlaentine was grinning at her. "I knew it. Such talent"

He took the Steele and placed it to Jocelyn, who was trying hard to get away from him, but he pinned her arms to side before she could run, and drew the rune on her.

Clary suddenly got the feeling she made a big mistake.

AN: I know, boring chapter, but if I give you guys a lemon next chapter will I be forgiven? *puppy dog eyes*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm just gonna say right now, one of the only reasons I'm able to pop out a chapter or two a day is because there kind of short, but I'll try to get at least a thousand words a chapter

CHAPTER 8

***CLARY***

Clary watched as her mother blinked as if confused, and stood up, looking at Valentine calmly. He smiled, "Now, my dear. Would you please cooperate?"

She nodded, "Of course", she took her daughter's hand in hers and motioned Jonathan over to them. He jogged over and Jocelyn led them towards the giant cathedral.

She stepped up to it and gave the door a really LOUD knock and stepped back to wait. Turning, Clary saw that Valentine had apparently hidden and was out of sight right now. The door to the Institute opened and Clary found herself face-to-face with a bay that literally GOLDEN. He had a head of blonde curls and tawny eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. She decided he was hot, but had nothing on Jonathan. "Can I help you?", he asked her mother.

"Yes", she said, "I am Jocelyn Fairchild and these are my children", there was a voice from behind the boy,

"Jace, who is it?", an older woman with dark eyes and black hair pulled back into a bun appeared behind the boy. She took one look at Jocelyn and backed away with a hand at her mouth, looking like she had seen a ghost. "Jocelyn?", she whispered, almost as if she didn't want to believe it.

"Hello Maryse", Jocelyn said with a small smile.

"Why are you here?", Maryse asked.

"I came here for my children. It's time they learn about what they are"

"Come in", Maryse motioned them inside. The boy- Jace - followed behind them. Clary could feel his eyes boring holes into her back. She drifted closer to Jonathan, who intertwined his fingers with hers. They went to what looked like an old elevator and piled in. When they got to the top, Maryse opened the doors and Clary was almost blinded by the light. They stepped out into a white corridor and Maryse led them down and around the halls untill they came to two big doors. Going through them, they found themselves in a giant library. There was a desk in the middle with a stern looking man with greying hair sitting at it. He looked up in surprise when their little band came in.

"Hello, Hodge. So good to see you again", Jocelyn said with a smile. Hodge stood up and came around,

"Jocelyn, I haven't seen you in years. What brings you here?"

"My children need training. I want them to know about what life they should have led"

He nodded, "I understand. Let's wait on introductions untill Isabelle, Max and Alec are here. Jace, would you fetch them?"

"Sure", the golden boy left the room and came back a few minutes later with a tall girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes and looked completely badass with what looked like leather cloths and knives all over her. She was beautiful and slightly intimidated Clary. Behind her came a boy that must have been her brother, he had black hair and bright blue eyes and was covered in obvious muscles. He was also wearing the leather cloths. Finally came a small boy with dark hair, grey eyes and glasses that seemed to big for his face. In his hand was a manga book. Behind them all came a grey cat that sat down and, giving barely a glance at Clary, went to sleep.

Hodge stepped forward, "This is Alec", he pointed to the boy with blue eyes, "Isabelle", he motioned to the girl, "and Max", he nodded at the little boy with glasses. "And that's Church", he added, gesturing to the cat.

Clary smiled, "Hi", She held out her hand to Isabelle, "I'm Clary" She seemed hesitant to take her hand, but did.

"Jonathan", Jon said, holding out his own hand. Alec, Isabelle and Jace shook it. Jace turned to Clary and smirked at her, taking her hand and kissing the top. Clary blushed bright red and hid her face behind her hair. She heard him chuckle and Jonathan growl a little bit, taking her hand.

"Jace will give you a tour of the Institute. You mother, Maryse and I have some catching up to do" Jace motioned them to follow him as he led them out the door.

***TIME SKIP***

An hour later, he led them back to the library and then left. Strangely, it was just Hodge in the library. "Where's Mom?", Clary asked.

"She went to kitchen, she was saying she was hungry. I am going to give you your first lesson", He pulled out a giant book.

*Hodge explains runes, but I'm to lazy to put it in*

"So, is it possible to create runes?", Jonathan asked. Clary was wondering the same thing, remembering the rune she had thought of earlier.

"Only angels can create runes and there all in the Gray Book"

"Is there a rune for obedience?", Clary asked.

"No"

The siblings glanced at each other. Jonathan turned to Hodge, "Can you teach us one?"

"I don't see why not. Which one would you like to learn?"

Before Clary could answer, Jonathan exclaimed, "Quietude!" She glanced at him oddly but he grinned cheekily and got a glint in his eye.

Hodge taught them the rune for silence, then telling them where their rooms were. Jonathan practically ran for them and Clary hurried to catch up, "What's the hurry?", she asked.

He just grinned and stopped at his door, "Good night, Clarissa"

"Night Jon", she said, eyeing him wearily. She went into her room and looked around. It was, obviously, blank and white, with a dresser, nightstand with a lamp, bed and window on the far wall. She went to the bed and just laid down in what she had on, since she had no extra cloths. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary opened her eyes, straining to see in the darkness. She had heard something, but didn't know what. She sat up and squinted, "Jonathan?", she asked as the familiar figure stepped closer. He raised a finger to his lips and closed the door. Clary flipped on the lamp in time to see him draw a silencing rune on the door. Her heart raced as he turned to her and reached over to the light, but hesitated and decided not to turn it off.

He climbed onto the bed and suddenly their lips were together. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping lightly. Soon their tounges were fighting, but he soon won and moved down to her neck. She moaned as he sucked on the junction between her neck and shoulder. His hands slid under her shirt and he pulled it off her in one swift motion, her bra soon following. Clary blushed and covered them shyly. Her brother pulled them away and attacked her breasts with kisses, suckling her nipple like a newborn. Clary painted for breath, moaning occasionally, her head rolling back to the pillow.

Jonathan moved down her stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses on her stomach. He reached her jeans hem and inhaled her sent. He undid the buttons and slid them down her legs. Clary lifted her head to look at him, "Jonathan, wait... I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

"Don't worry, sister. I will make you feel good, just relax"

Trusting her big brother, she laid back and waited nervously as she felt her panties slid down her legs. Jonathan rubbed her slit, stopping at a little bundle of nerves that made her back arch and his name fall from her lips. He rubbed furiously at it makeing her breath come ragged. She felt him blow a hot breath over her and she shuddered. Clary felt something warm and wet go up her slit. She moaned as her brother worked magic mercilessly with his mouth. He added a finger, curling it at just the right time to have her seeing stars. "Jonathan! Ohhhhh, Jonathan, right there- AH- AH- AH!"

Her moans and screams took on a slightly confused note as she felt herself nearing something that her body said NEEDED to be reached. Her hips rolled to meet her brothers hand and tounge. "Let go Clarissa", Jonathan commanded. Her green eyes rolled into her head as she felt pure ecstasy take over her body,

"JONATHAAAAAAAAAN!", she screamed, realizing why he had wanted a silencing rune. Her body fell back to earth as she felt Jonathan lap at her like an eager puppy.

He leaned up and kissed her, tounges intertwining and she moaned at her own taste on her brother's tounge. She pulled at his shirt and he gladly took it off. Clary pulled back to admire his muscular chest and delicious V- lines. She undid his belt and slid off his jeans. Clary quickly flipped them over and moved down his body like he had her. He scooted back and sat up a little to get a good look at her as she came face-to-face with the bulge in his boxers. She swallowed and looked up at Jonathan, keeping eye contact as she placed a small kiss on the fabric covered bulge. He grunted as she licked it through his boxers. Clary slid them down his legs and was almost hit in the face with his manhood. Steeling herself, she covered the tip with her mouth, liking it like a lollipop, maintaining eye contact. He growled and bucked his hips up as she bobbed her head, taking more and more in each time, Jonathan tangling his hands in her hair, helping her. She tried her best to ignore her gag reflex and let go for a second to take a breath, before taking as much as possible, feeling it hit the back of her throat. Jonathan moaned her name and pulled her off before her could finish.

He flipped them so she was under him and teased her entrance with his manhood. Jonathan gazed into her eyes and waited for permission. Clary took a breath and nodded, tension gripping her, "Relax", Jonathan said, massaging her chest and kissing her to distract her. Clary felt a sudden pain in her lower region and winced, a tear making its way down her face. He kissed it away and peppered her face with kisses as she adjusted to him.

***JONATHAN***

Clarissa felt SO GOOD wrapped around him, even tighter then her throat had been. He pulled her close and kissed away her pain as she adjusted to him. After a few moments, she rolled her hips and moaned. He started slowly and gradually picked up speed. Her hands slid around him to his strong back, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "Go faster Jonathan", she begged. He smirked and speed up, "Harder", she whimpered.

He started slamming into his little sister at an inhuman speed, relishing in the screams coming from Clarissa. Jonathan felt her clench around him, screaming out his name as she came. He kept going, catching her bouncing breasts in his hands, kneading them.

Almost and hour and a few more orgasms from Clarissa, he felt himself nearing. His thrusts became erratic and Clary was obviously close as well. "Who do you belong to, Clarissa?", he grunted.

"You!", Clarissa gasped, wrapping her legs around him tighter, "Only you! JONATHAN!", he felt her clench around him and he let himself get lost in the sensations.

"CLARISSA!", he shouted, shooting his essence into his little sister. She shuddered and whimpered, as he collapsed just to the side of her. Jonathan reached over to the lamp and flipped it off, then gathered his sister into his arms, Clary resting her head on his chest with their legs tangled.

"I love you", she murmured.

"I love you to. Sleep well sister", he muttered, closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

Clary woke up to a loud banging on the door, "Clary! Time for breakfast!", she heard Isabelle call through the door.

She stirred but didn't get up, too comfortable in her brother's arms. "If you don't get up, I'm coming in", Isabelle threatened.

"Mmm, did you lock the door?", she asked Jonathan sleepily.

"No", he mumbled. Their eyes shot open.

"3... 2..-", Isabelle started.

"Don't come in!", Clary called, panicing, "I'm... getting dressed!"

"Be in the kitchen in 5", Isabelle said, "and do you know where Jonathan is? He wasn't in his room"

"Probably in the bathroom", Clary said, pulling on pants. (there was a pile of cloths in the corner that she assumed used to belong to Isabelle and Alec)

She heard Isabelle walk away and turned to her brother, who was still in bed, watching her get dressed. "Are you going to get dressed?", she asked raising both eyebrows.

"When the shows over", he said, eyes running over her half naked form. Clary rolled her eyes and slipped a shirt over her head,

"There. Now get up, we have a big day ahead of us"

"Fine", he said, slipping on a pair of dark, lose jeans and a black shirt. Everything that Clary wore was to big, and showed much more skin than the was used to. She rolled up the pant legs and headed for the door, but was stopped when Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her passionatly. Clary moved away after a few moments, grinning slightly,

"Not now. Come on, I'm hungry"

"But I have breakfast right here", he grinned and moved a hand to her crotch. Clary sucked in a breath and slapped his hand away.

"No. Come on"

He pouted, but followed her out the door. They managed to find their way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Isabelle was standing at the stove, where AWFUL smells were coming from. She looked at Jace, who looked terrified. He shook his head rapidly and mouthed, 'Don't eat it'

Isabelle anounced, "Food's done! I hope your hungry!"

Clary eyed the burt, greenish looking pancakes and bacon that was just black strips. "Ummm..."

Isabelle plonked down three plates in front of Clary, Jace and Jonathan. "Ah, atcually Izzy, I'm not really hungry this mornig, so I'm just gonna-", Jace started.

"Ohhhhhhh no you don't!", Isabelle exlaimed, poining the fork in her hand at him, "You said that last night. I know for a fact that you are hungry and you WILL eat your food!"

Jace looked down at his food, defeated. Isabelle turned to Clary, looking for all the world like an exited little girl, nodded to the disguting looking food in front of her. Clary was unable to deny her when she had that look on her face and turned to the food, picking up her fork. She picked up a paice of what she assumed was supposed to be a pancake and shovled it into her mouth.

Clary almost threw up rigt there, but forced herself to swallow, "Really good", she managed when she was able to talk. "Like, delicious". She looked to her brother and saw him already halfway through his pancake. 'The faster I eat it, the faster it will be gone', she thought. Steeling herself, she followed her brothers example and started to shovel food into her mouth.

***TIME SKIP***

Half an hour later, Clary and Jonathan were standing in the library with a very happy Isabelle, a sick looking Jace (he had been forced to eat all the food as well), Alec, Hodge and Jocelyn. "Jocelyn is leaving", Hodge announced, "She must find a safer place to hide from Valentine. Clarissa and Jonathan will stay here"

Clary looked at her mother, who came up to her and hugged her. "Be careful", she whispered in her daughter's ear, "I love you"

Clary hugged her tightly, "I love you too, Mom", 'even though you hid who I was for all my life', she thought.

Jocelyn then hugged Jonathannd told him the same things. Then she shook Hodge's hand and turned to the door, "Oh, and clary", she stopped to call, "Happy birthday, honey". Clary suddenly realized that it was her birthday, she had completely forgotten! (in this, her birthday is somewhere in early July, because it fits the story)

Hodge turned to the teenagers in front of him after Jocelyn had left, "Clarissa, you will begin training in combat with Jace, since you will most likely be in need of more training. Jonathan, you will start runes with Alec. Tomarrow you will switch. The day after that you will both do history with me.

Jace led Clary out of the library and to a huge training room with dummies, weapons, and mats all over the floor. Jace walked over to one of the mats, "We'll start with streatches", he started to show her all kinds of different exersises and streaches.

Once they were done with that, Jace to the middle of the floor andjust stood there, "Come at me. We'll see what you know", Clary was suddenly glad that her mother had insisted that she and Jonathan take all those self defense classes. Jace seemed surprised that she knew how to throw a punch, but he still knocked her down easily. After an hour of Clary failing miserably at trying to hit him, but coming pretty damn close a few times, he tackled her to the mat. Clary struggled and kicked, but he just pinned her hands to the mat and smirked.

She struggled and huffed in frustration, glaring up at Jace's smug face, "You'r so cute when you're pissed", he teased. Clary looked away uncomfortably when his gaze dropped to her lips.

"Um... Jace?", she asked quietly.

"Yes, Clary?", he breathed, still staring at her lips.

"Get the fuck off me", she said, smiling up inoccently at him.

He blinked as if just waking up from a dream and rolled off her, "Sorry", he went back to the middle of the mats, "You could probably take out a munedane", he said, "but you have no chance against a demon or shadowhunter. From the top", he said, as if they were rehearsing a play.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary tuged back to her room, exausted and bruised. She opened the door and fell face first on the bed. She heard the door close, but made no move to get up. Clary felt the bed dip and strong arms wrapped around her, "How was your first day?", Jonathan asked, kissing up her neck.

"Terrible" she said, her words muffled by the pillow, so it came out like, 'Terfil'

Jonathan chuckled and moved his hand over her body, accidently hitting a bruise from when Jace had kicked her in the side. Clary cried out in pain and twisted away from him. Jon sat up in panic, "I'm so sorry, Clary! What happened!?", he looked down at her in concern.

"Battle training", was her only answer. Before Jon could respond, there was a knock at the door. He frowned and got up before Clary could, not like she wanted to anyway.

"What do you want?", she heard him snap. She lifted her head just enough to see a flash of gold at the door.

"Can I talk to Clary? And what are you in her room?"

"No, and I didn't know it was illegal for a brother to visit his sister", he snapped again.

Reluctantly, she got off the bed and limped to the door, "It's fine, Jon. I'll talk to him". Jon glared at Jace again, but stepped back into the room,

"I'll wait here"

Clary stepped into the hallway and closed the door, looking up at Jace expectantly.

"I was just wondering if I could show you another part of the Institute. And fix you up from all the brusis", he said the last slightly sheepishly.

"Um, sure. Let me tell Jon", she turned and opened the door enough to poke her head out, "Jon, I'm going somewhere. Be back soon"

He stood up, "Where? When? Why?"

"Don't worry", she assured him, "I'll be fine", Clary closed the door and turned back to Jace, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and led her around a bunch of corners and hallways, until they got to a set of stairs. He motioned her up them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

Clary went up the stairs to a beautiful green house. There were exotic plants everywhere and beautiful flowers in full bloom. Jace came up behind her, "Do you like it?", he asked.

"It's beautiful", she breathed. Jace led her to a spot that had a blanket laid out with a picnic basket. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Clary sat and Jace pulled some sandwiches out of the picnic basket. He pulled out his stelle and held out his hand for Clary's. She gave him her arm and he drew a few healing runes on her. Soon she didn't have any more bruises or cuts,

"Thanks", Clary said. Jace smiled. They each grabbed a sandwich and started to eat. While they were eating Jace spoke,"

"Did you notice the way Jonathan looked at you? It was like he wanted you or something", he shivered, "Disgusting"

Clary looked at the ground, "Heh... yeah, disgusting"

Once they were done with eating, Jace pulled a cupcake out of the basket and handed it to Clary,

"It's not much, but happy birthday"

"Thank you", Clary said surprised.

"I heard your mom congradulate you earlier", he explained.

"Oh, ok", Clary ate the cupcake and suddenly, Jace turned to a green bush that was a few feet away from,

"Look"

After a few moments, one of the tightly closed buds grew to almost twice it's size and burst open, the petals dusted lightly with gold pollen. Clary gasped at the beauty of it, "Oh! What is it?"

"A midnight flower, it only blooms at midnight. Obviously"

Clary felt an arm wrap around her and she stiffened immediantly. Jace didn't seem to notice and pulled her closer. He turned his head to whisper in her ear, "Happy birthday, Clary"

Jace leaned closer and Clary leaned back, nervousness on her face. She turned her face away, only to have Jace put a hand on the side of her head, turning her back to him, "Jace, what are you... stop!"

Clary broke away from him and slid backwards across the floor. He came forward and pinned her to the ground, confusion on his face, "Clary, whats wrong?"

"J- just get off", Clary said, feeling like she was betraying Jonathan.

"No! Tell me what's wrong! If your worried Jonathan will hurt me or something then you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself"

Clary stayed quiet, "Is it somethig Jonathan did?"

Clary couldn't stop the guilt from showing on her face and Jace's breath caught, "What did he do?", he asked quietly. Clary felt like she was about to cry if Jace didn't stop interrigating her soon, "What did he do!?", Jace demanded, raising his voice slightly.

"G- get off me!", Clary snapped. Relutantly, Jace rolled off her and didn't seem prepared to see her bolt off the roof. Clary raced back to her room and locked the door behind her. There was a rustling and Jonathan switched on the lamp beside the bed,

"Clary? What took you so long? Did that jackass try anything!?"

Clary crawled into his arms on the bed and told him everything that happened. She felt her brothers arms tighten around her as when she came to the part where Jace tried to kiss her. "Next time he tries something like that, come straight to me"

"What do you think I tried to do?", Clary asked playfully.

"Just remember who you belong to, Clarissa"

"I do", Clary leaned up to kiss Jonathan, "I'm your's", she mumbled against his mouth. He pulled her flush against him, slipping his tounge into her mouth. Clary moaned, but when he tried to take off her shirt, she pulled back, "It's, like, one in the morning. Go to sleep", she pecked him on the lips and slid under the covers, curling next to Jonathan. She fell asleep quickly in his possesive embrace.

***TIME SKIP***

When Clary woke up, Jonathan was still sleeping. She stared at his strong features and the peaceful expression on his face. Clary carefully slid out of bed and pulled on new cloths, gently closing the door behind her. She hurried to the kitchen and to her relief, Izzy wasn't there. But Jace was.

He stood up when she came in and Clary noticed heavy bags under his eyes. She didn't meet his eyes and went to the fridge to find something to eat, pulling out an apple. She leaned against the counter and focused on eating her apple. Jace walked around the table, advancing on Clary. She shrunk back and edged away from him. Thankfully, he stopped and looked at her almost sadly, "Clary, if you would jus tell me what he did-", just then Jonathan walked in and stopped when he saw Jace.

"You giving my little sister trouble?", he growled. He shoved him out of the way and stood behind Clary, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't look at either of them, but couldn't help but relax back into her brother's arms.

Jace looked confused but just then Alec walked in, yawning loudly. He stopped mid-yawn when he saw the scene in front of him, his mouth still open, "Am I inturupting something?", he asked.

"No", Clary asid quickly.

"Well then, I think it's time we start the day", Alec said, still giving Jace an odd look, "Clary, you'll come with me today for runes and Jonathan will go with Jace for battle training"

Jonathan grinned evily at Jace, who gave him a confident smirk in return. Clary got a bad feeling in her stomach and stepped out of Jonathan's embrace, following Alec out the door.

***JONATHAN***

He grinned at the little bitch who thought he could make a move on what was his and get away with it, "Come at me", Jace said.

Jonathan recalled all the self defense classes his mother had put him and his sister through and lept at Jace. They grappled around, neither showing mercy as they punched and kicked. Jonathan was pinned under Jace, who landed a solid punch to his face, but he was soon kicked off and across the room.

After a few hours of mindless, angry fighting, Jace broke Jonathan's leg by stomping on it. His teeth gritted. There was a horrified gasp from the door and Clary ran in, kneeling beside him, "Clary? What are you- ARG- doing here?", he managed to gasp through the pain.

"It's lunch time so I decided to come get you"

Jace hesitantly stepped over, "I'm... sorry, really, I am", he tried.

Clary lifted her head to glare at him hatefully and held out her hand, "Stelle"

Without question, he tossed her his stelle and she carefully drew a healing rune on Jonathan's leg. Instantly, the pain faded and he gave her a curious look, "Alec taught me it earlier", she said. She helped him up and turned to the door, refusing to look at Jace. Jonathan smirked at him and stuck his tounge out, not caring how incredibly childish it was.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry it late, but me, being the genious that I am, managed to get both legs in a cast. Go me -_-

CHAPTER 11

***JONATHAN***

Joanthan was walking down the hall towards his room after history lessons. Clary had opted to stay in the kitchen and get to know Isabelle a little better.

Suddenly, he was shoved up against a wall with Angel Boy right in his face, "What did you do to Clary!?", he demanded.

Jonathan shoved him back and glared at him, "What are you talking about?", he snapped.

"I know you did something to her! Spill!"

Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest, "Make me", he dared.

"Okay then", Jace said, "I'll just interrigate Clary untill she breaks"

Jonathan uncrossed his arms, "You go near my sister and your dead", he growled.

"Tell me what you did. I bet you raped her and threatened her to keep her quiet"

Jonathan grinned a leaned back on the wall, "I didn't rape my little sister. I fucked her. And she loved. Every. Minute"

Jace sucked in a breath, disgust and hatred bright in his eyes, "You sick bastard. Your lying"

"Now why would I do that?", Jonathan asked with mock inoccence, "Go ahead and ask her. I dare you"

Jace's nostrils flared and he turned around, storming off. Jonathan smirked, but his smile faded when he realized what he just told Jace. Oh well, the look on his face was worth it.

***CLARY***

Clary was talking with Isabelle, telling her about what mundanes were like. She was currently describing The Big Bang Theory (T.V. show, not the theory) to Isabelle when Jace walked in. "Clary? Can I talk to you?", he asked.

"Sure", Clary said, nervousness in her eyes.

Jace led her outside into the hallway and looked down at her. To her surprise, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Um...", Clary didn't move.

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll save you from that monster"

"What?", she asked, confused.

"Jonathan. He raped you, didn't he? Don't worry, your safe now"

Clary was completely baffled. Did Jonathan tell Jace what they had done? He stepped back and smiled gently at her. Clary wasn't sure how to respond, "Now I understand why you didn't want to kiss me the other night. Were you afraid I was going to take advantage of you?"

Clary thought a moment. Valentine wanted her and Jonathan to pursuade the Lightwoods and Jace to join him, right? She figured she should get as close as possible to them, if it was going to work.

"... yes"

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was now, apperantly 'dating', Jace. She had managed to pursuade him to avoid physical affection and he had 'understood'. Clary felt absolutely horrible lying to him like that, but it was for a good cause. Right?

Her head fell to the side when a rage-filled Jonathan came in and slammed the door behind him. Clary quickly stood up, "Jonathan? Whats-", she was cut off when she was suddenly shoved against the wall with her brother's insistant mouth moving against hers. The kiss was hot and angry and Clary moaned. He pulled back enough to look into her dazed eyes, "Golden Boy told me your dating him. Is it true?", he demanded.

"Jonathan, you don't-"

"IS IT TRUE!?", he roared.

Clary shrunk back and whimpered, terrified. She had never seen her brother so angry in her life. He immediantly looked guilty and loosened his grip on her a little bit, but didn't let go. "Lock the door and put a silencing rune on it", she said shakily. He hesitated, but followed her instructions.

She stayed by the wall and explained what she had decided to do in order to get closer to them. "I managed to get him to agree to minimum PDA and stuff, but please don't go off on Jace in public", she asked.

Jonathan still had a slightly mad look on his face and stepped forward, pushing her against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her, "I like the idea. However, I do believe you need to be taught a lesson; you come to me before making these desicions. Understood?"

Clary's eyes glazed over with lust and she nodded. Jonathan growled and grinded his hips into her, crushing his lips to hers. Clary tugged at his shirt and soon their cloths were somewhere else in the room. He slammed into her hard and fast against the wall and she accidently bit his shoulder in surprise. He growled aprrovingly and started slamming into her without mercy, having her screaming his name in no time.

Clary finished before he did so Jonathan moved her to the bed, setting her on her hands and moving behind her. Clary cried out in pleasure when he entered her from behind. Jonathan bent over her, playing with her breasts with one hand, the other bracing himself on the bed.

Eventually, he spilled into Clary and she screamed his name again. He pulled out of her and her arms buckled. She layed there breathing heavily as Jonathan pulled on boxers and pulled her to his chest possesivly. He pulled the covers over them as Clary passed out.

***TIME SKIP***JONATHAN***

He woke up before his sister and quietly got out of bed. It was already morning, so he pulled on cloths and looked back at Clary. Her red hair was spread out on the pillow and her milky skin glowed in the sunlight streaming through the window.

He leaned over the bed and peppered her face with kisses, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily up at him, "Morning, beautiful", he whispered.

"Morning", she said, streaching like a cat. She stood and winced, limping to put on some cloths, and sat down, attempting to tame her wild red curls. Jonathan suddenly got an idea and ripped a peice of blank paper from Clary's scrapbook. He took a black pencil and wrote in bold, black letters: 'JONATHAN WAS HERE' and put some tape on it.

When Clary got off the bed and leaned up to him for a kiss, he quickly stuck it to her ass. Clary jumped in surprise and he grinned impishly down at her. She rolled her eyes and headed out the door. Jonathan hurried after her to see Golden Boy's reaction.

Clary was limping when she got to the kitchen, trying to hide it. She sat in one of the chairs and immediatly jumped up. She looked around for ingrediants and pulled out some pancake mix. Jace walked in just then and froze when saw Jonathan's handiwork. He glared murdurously at Jonathan who smirked and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. Jace sat down in a huff across the table from him.

Alec walked in and his eyes widened, "Um... Clary? You have something on your... ass"

"What?", Clary tried to look over her shouder and turned bright red, snaching it off her ass. She glared at Jonathan and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it at him. He chuckled and Clary went back to making breakfast. As she walked across the kitchen to get a bowl Jace must have caught her limp because he stood up abrubtly and stormed out. Alec looked completely lost.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

***CLARY***A FEW WEEKS LATER***

Clary and Jace were lying on one of the couches in the library, making out. Clary was feeling increasingly uncomforatable, but she didn't want Jace to start getting suspicious, so she had agreed to a make-out session.

Jace kissed different than Jonathan. Jace was careful and sweet, as if he didn't want to break her, while Jonathan was passionate and hot. Clary heard the door open and opened her eyes to see Jonathan glaring at the scene in front off him. Jace stopped kissing her to lift his head and look at Jonathan. Jace smirked at him and Clary mentally face-palmed.

Jace ducked his head to kiss her neck and left a mark and Clary got a bad feeling in her stomach. Jon wouldn't like that at all. Jace found a spot on her neck that, despite herself, made her eyes close and a moan to escape her lips. Jace nipped and sucked at that spot, making her hands grip his shirt hard.

Jonathan growled and walked over to them. He grabbed the back of Jace's shirt and hauled him up, practically throwing him off her. Clary jumped up, "Jonathan!"

Jace landed on his feet and glared at Jonathan, takeing up a fighting stance. Jon did the same (they had both gotten better at fighting and runes, though Jonathan was a hell of a lot better than Clary at fighting), and lunged at Jace.

"GUYS! STOP! FIGHTING!", Clary yelled desperatly. They were both beating the shit out of each other. Just then, Alec hurried in, having heard the commotion. Clary looked at him panicked and gestured helplessly at the brawling boys. Alec marched up to them and grabbed them by their ears, dragging them apart. They both yelped in surprise as he sat Jace down on the couch and Jonathan in a chair, across from each other.

Clary looked at him in surprise and gratitude. "What happened?", he asked, his voice clipped.

"He started it!", they exlaimed at the same time. Clary held in a giggle.

"Jace. you tell me your side", Alec said.

"I was just makeing out with Clary-"

"EXATCLY! You were touching my little sister!", Jon snapped.

"And I'm not allowed to make out with my girlfreind!?", Jace demanded.

"Not when your girlfreind is my little sister!"

"She doesn't belong to you!"

"Yes she does! And she knows it! Clarissa, come here", he commanded.

Not wanting to provoke him anymore than he was, Clary hesitantly walked over to him. Jon pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "See?", he asked triumphantly.

"Clary, you don't have to do that. Come here", Jace opened his arms to her, but she shook her head, just a little bit, but he understood. He sighed and dropped his arms. Alec looked between them, confusion on his face.

"She doesn't belong to you! She's just afraid you'll rape her again!"

"WHAT!?", Alec demanded. Clary's eyes widened in a panic and she looked at Jace, very clearly trying to say silently, 'YOU FUCKING IDIOT'

"What is he talking about, Clary?", Alec asked.

"Um...", Clary was looking anywhere but at them.

"Jonathan raped her", Jace said, getting off the couch to stand by Alec.

"Why is it so hard to beleive that I DIDN'T rape my sister? I fucked her, and danm better then you could", he snapped at Jace.

"Clary, you might want to leave the room for this", Alec said, cracking his knuckles.

Clary had absolutely no idea what she should do. She looked at Jonathan for an answer and he nodded at her to leave. Clary stood up, but didn't leave, "No fighting. I don't want anyone else to get hurt"

"Someone's walking out of here with a broken bone or two, that's certain", Alec said, giving Jonathan a death glare.

"NO. Now come on, lets just walk away!", Clary pleaded.

"Why are you always defending that monster, Clary? I'll protect you; you just have to let me", Jace pleaded.

"Just... not right now, please. Lets just go eat dinner; I'm hungry", with that, Clary dragged Jonathan from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

***CLARY***

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, Alec and Jace glaring at Jonathan, Jonathan with his arm around Clary's shoulder, and Izzy happily eating her food. Everyone looked up when Maryse walked in, "Everyone in the living room"

They all got up and followed her to the living room. Clary sat on one of the couches with Jace and Jonathan sitting on either side. Maryse stood in front of them all with a grim look on her face, "As most of you know, demons lately have been insisting that Valentine Morgenstern is alive", Clary and Jonathan shared a glance.

Jace protested, "That's just their last desperate bid for life"

"Is what we assumed at first", Maryse said, "However, there has been a spotting of Valentine in New York. We were warned to stay alert and be prepared"

"Who's Valentine?", Jonathan asked.

*Maryse explains Valentine and why Jocelyn ran away and that he's their father*

Clary looked up at Maryse in surprise. She had described Valentine as evil, obssesed and very possibly mentally ill. Not at all the man who convinced Clary and Jonathan to help him fight a very possible war.

They sat there digesting this new information for a few minutes untill Maryse said, "I understand that this is a lot of imformation to digest at once. How about we all turn in early today?", even though it was only eight. They all nodded and headed to their respective rooms, save for Jonathan, who snuck inside Clary's room when no one was looking.

He locked the door and silenced it, before laying on the bed beside Clary. They just sat there cuddling for a few minutes, "Do you think we made the right desicion?", Clary finnaly asked.

"Yes", Jonathan said, "Even if Valentine is a bit out of it, he's still fighting for a good cause, and not to mention, is our father. We should be able to trust him"

"Yeah", Clary finnaly said, but with a small amount of doubt. Jonathan tilted her head up to give her a chaste kiss to her lips. Then another, and another, untill they were really makeing out. Jon moved so he was hovering over Clary, her hands pulling him closer. He laid on top of her, carefull not to crush her, and grinded his hips into her's. Clary let out a breathy moan.

Jonathan grinded his rock hard manhood into Clary's core as her hands fisted into his shirt. Clary threw back her head in a moan, so Jonathan sucked on her neck, bitting hard enough to draw blood. Clary squeaked in pain and opened her green eyes as Jonathan licked up the blood. He lifted his head, his mouth bright red as he grinned at his sister, hitching her leg over his hip. Clary kissed Jonathan, tastebuds exploding with the taste of her own blood, that for some reason, made it even more erotic. Jon groaned when Clary lifted her hips to his in time with his own movements. They sped up, trying to dry hump each other into climax, "Jonathan!", Clary moaned, her back starting to arch.

"Oh, Clarissa", he groaned.

"Your gonna make me... cum!", Clary gasped out desperatly. Her brother reached up to tug and twist her nipples through her shirt.

"Cum for me", he growled, his eyes getting tree times blacker, "Cum for your big brother"

His dirty talk was the last straw for her as her back arched and a high pitched whine escaped her. Jonathan desperatly moved against her and growled, shuddering as he emtied in his pants. They lay there for a few minutes untill Clary realized what they did and blushed brightly. Jonathan glanced at her face and chukcled, moving to the side and holding her close. Clary hid her face with her hands, "Oh my gosh... did we just...?", they both had all their cloths on, even though their pants were probably ruined by now,

"That was hot", Jonathan mumbled into her ear. Clary got up and changed into bed cloths, as did Jonathan and they snuggled back under the covers together, "We should sleep", Jon suggested.

"Yeah"

***TIME SKIP***

Clary awoke with a jolt as the door to her room was being banged on. Jonathan jumped up and motioned for Clary to stay in bed as he opened the door. Jace stood outside in only pajama pants and a dagger in his hand, "What do you want?"

"Valentine is here! He portaled here, and we need you to get a weapon and help. And why the FUCK are you in Clary's room!?"

"I'll be out in a moment. And take a wild guess, I dare you", Jon ducked back inside and grabbed a knife that was in a pile of weapons that Izzy had given to Clary. Clary jumped up and did the same, snatching a weapon of her own. They ran into the main room of the Institute where everyone was standing in fighting positions,

"Clarissa! Jonathan! How kind of you to joins us!"

AN: i am SO sorry for not updating! My exuse: I went to a baseball game with my family, and got caught up. SORRY


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

***CLARY***

Valentine stood u straight as if he wasn't surrounded by armed shadowhunters. Jonathan grinned at Valentine, "So good to see you again, father"

"Exuse me?", Isabelle demanded.

Everyone looked at the siblings incredulously and while Jonathan was grinning, Clary hung her head and looked at the floor. Valeninte opened his arms, "Come to me, my children"

Jonathan took Clary's hand and tugged her towards their father. He stood beside Valentine with a proud grin, his arm around Clary. Jace, Alec and Isabelle were looking at Clary in a mix of betrayal and shock, "Why are you here?", Maryse snarled.

"I came for both my children, and for all of you. We will win the war this time, I am sure of it"

"How can you be sure?", Maryse demanded, "You failed last time; you will fail again"

"Now, however, I have both the Mortal Instruments, and Clarissa and Jonathan. You see, they were infused with angel and demon blood before they were born. They are elite warriors and stratagists. In fact, Jace there was also infused with angel blood, however, he was an expirament failed. I'm afraid I must dispose of failed expiraments", he took out a knife.

"Wait!", Clary exlaimed.

Her father glanced down at her, "Yes?"

"Please don't kill him", she pleaded, "or any of them. For me",Clary added.

Valentine wavered, and broke, "Alright then. For you", he gently brushed some of her red hair out of her face and Clary smiled, releived.

"Clary? Your on that bastards side?", Jace asked.

"He's fighting for a just cause, Jace. I promise"

"Anyone who wishes to join the correct side, step forward. There will be a war, and the Clave and it's corruptness will be eliminated. As well as Downworlder trash"

"You expect to wipe out multiple races, as well as an entire government system?", Isabelle asked incredulously.

"Only if I have the right followers. And a fresh generation with amazing fighters such as you and your brother, may just turn the tables"

Clary could see Izzy was going to reject his offer, and possible die because of it. She stepped forward, "Guys, he really is right. Please", she pleaded Izzy, Alec and Jace with her eyes.

To her surprise, Jace hesitantly stepped forward, "For you, Clary. Not them", he glared at Jonathan and Valentine.

Hodge came forward next, "Get me out of here, and I will join you"

"Of course, old friend"

Alec came forward next, "Parabati", he said simply, standing next to Jace.

Maryse lifted her chin, "Never again", she turned and walked indignatly from the room. Robert followed. Izzy was the last one left, and she looked about to panik. Half of her family had stayed and the other half left.

Clary pleaded her with her eyes and saw her waver. "Come on, Izzy", Jace said.

AN:which side should izzy choose?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm in a car right now, for 12 hours on my way to Ohio for my brothers wedding, even though the girl he's marrying cheated on him. Bitch.

CHAPTER 15

***CLARY***

Izzy hesitated for a few moments, everyone tensing in suspense. After waht seemed like eternity, she took one step forward. Clary's shoulders sagged in releif and she stepped forward, hugging Isabelle. Izzy hugged her back.

"Good choice, Isabelle", Valentine said happily, "Now, I'm sure you all must be wondering what I will have you do now", the teens nodded, "I will split you all into two groups, one to gather more shadowhunters for my army, and the other to begin the disposal of downworlders. Especially their leaders"

"So, who's on which?", Jace asked.

"Clarissa, Jace and Alexander will gather more shadowhunters for my army. Jonathan, Isabelle and Hodge will begin the disposal of downworlders"

They all nodded once again as Valentine headed for the doors, "I am going to go back to my hideaway for now. Jace, Clarissa and Alexander, you will go to Idris tomarrow to make converts. The rest of you will go where your job takes you"

He left the Institute and everyone headed to their rooms to both sleep and process what just happened. Clary stepped into her room and was about to close the door when someone slipped in behind her. Turning, she saw Jace smileing softly down at her, "Can we talk?"

"Um... sure", Clary stepped out of the way and shut the door behind her. Jace sat on the bed and held one of Clary's hands,

"Do you love me?"

Clary looked at him in surprise. She knew immediantly that she didn't, not like she loved Jonathan, "I... don't think I know you enough to... to-"

"I undertand. Just wondering. Do you think you could love me?"

Clary blushed, "I... think so..."

Jace smiled and shifted so he was lying at the head of her bed and held out his arms, "Can I hold you?"

"Okay", Clary snuggled into his arms and tucked her head underneath Jace's chin. Jace sighed happily and Clary fet guilt nag at her stomach but pushed it back down, faling asleep in Jace's loving embrace.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary awoke to someone clearing their throat. Her eyes snapped open to see Jonathan sanding in the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring at Jace. Jace glared right back and tightened his grip on Clary, turning his head to kiss the top of her head. Jonathan jerked his thumb behind him, "Out, Goldie"

"Why?", Jace demanded, challenge in his voice.

"Because you and Clary need to pack since you going to Idris later today"

Jace reluctantly got up, "Fine. But I'm watching you"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "I'm shitting my pants in terror", he said with an otherwise blank face.

Jace rolled his eyes and left. Jonathan closed the door behind him, "And just why was Goldie in bed with you, sister?", he asked Clary. She shrugged,

"Nothing happened", she assured him, "He just wanted to talk"

"About?"

"... he asked me if I... loved him"

"What did you say?", Jonathan demanded, moving to sit beside Clary.

"No", Clary said, "I only love you, you can be sure", she leaned over to hug her big brother.

Jonathan kissed her passionatly, before pulling away, "I was serious when I said you needed to pack"

"Okay", Clary stood and gathered her belogings, stuffing them into a suitcase Alec had brought over. The siblings were about to leave the room when Jonathan stopped her and hugged Clary,

"I'll miss you. Stay out of trouble"

"I should be saying that to you", Clary tried to be lighthearted, but she realized that this would be the last time she saw her brother in who knows how long, "Visit soon", she commanded.

"I promise", Jonathan tilted her face up to kiss her again,

"Be safe"

"I plan to", their kiss escalated quickly untill someone knocked on the door,

"Clary? You ready yet?", Jace asked.

"Yeah, be out in a second", Clary broke away to shout. Jonathan managed to steal one last kiss before they walked together to the living room. On the wall was a portal,

"Hurry, it won't be stable for long", Hodge warned. Alec and Izzy hugged one last time, as did Jon and Clary,

"I love you", Jon murmered into her ear.

"Love you too", Clary whispere back. Pulling out of his embrace, she ignored Jace and Alec's quizzical looks and picked up her bag, "Ready?", she asked.

They nodded and one by one, jumped through the portal.

AN: My butt just fell asleep. Damnit.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This is my second time writing this chapter because my computer decided to be a jerk face and deleted it the first time. Life sucks right now

CHAPTER 16

***CLARY***

Clary, Jace, and Alec had been in Idris for a week or two now, staying with the Penhallows. Clary had been struck by the beauty of the city and the surrounding countryside, but hadn't had much time to admire it since she was bust trying to befriend as many shadowhunters as possible. She had managed to get along with Aline, who's bedroom was next to Clary's, and her cousin Sebastian, who hung out with Aline a lot.

Right now, Clary was lying in bed with Jace, just having woken up. Jace had been sneaking into her room most night to cuddle, but they never took it further than making out.

Clary admired his golden features for a few moments. The sun filtering through the window made his hair look lik a halo and gave his skin a gleam. Her gaze wandered along his face whe sudenlly, his golden eyes popped open, "Like what you see?", he teased.

Clary blushed and stood up, "We better head downstairs. Breakfast"

"K", Jace stood up and streached his arms above his head. His shirt rode up when he did this, exposing his golden, muscled stomach.

Blushing madly, Clary hurried downstairs, a chuckling Jace following.

Clary sat at the kitchen table across from Aline and took a few pancakes (a few meaning half of them)

Aline stared in disbeleif, "How?", she asked.

Clary knew what she meant, "I have no idea"

Jace walked in and sat beside Clary, getting himself some breakfast. After a few minutes, Alec truged in with bed hair and sat down next to his cousin.

After everyone was finished, Aline grinned at them, "What?", Alec asked.

"My parents are leaving today to take care of some rouge shadowhunters. The house is free"

Jace chuckled, "Are we gonna party?"

"We are SO gonna party"

***TIME SKIP***

Clary helped Aline and Alec move everything breakable from the main room into a spare room, which they locked. The main room was empty, save a few chairs and a couch. The kitchen table was piled high with alcohol and chips, both thanks to Clary' portal runes.

Jace was out getting together some friends, but not to many since they still had to clean the house in the morning.

When they were done preparing, they waited in the living room for Jace.

After a while, the front door opened and Jace walked in with three teens behind him. They sat in the living room, "Clary, this is Mark Blackthorn, his sister Helen and you've already met Sebastian", Aline said.

In all, there were seven soon-to-be drunk, demon slaying teenagers. This should be fun.

***TIME SKIP***

About an hour later, eveyone was a bit buzzed, but no one was really drunk yet. Clary stood in the kitchen chatting with Helen, trying to explain The Hunger Games. Jace was in the living room with Mark and Sebastian, talking about killing something or other. Alec was standing beside the kitchen table akwardly.

Just then, Aline spoke up from her seat in the main room, "Let's play a game!"

Helen shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Everyone came to sit in the living room, Clary and Jace on the floor in front of the couch, Sebastian sprawled across said couch, Mark sitting cross-legged to Clary's left, then Helen, then Alen, then Aline.

"So, what should we play?"

AN: a good question


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

***CLARY***

"How about some Never Have I Ever and then we'll do Truth or Dare?", Aline suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement when there was a knock on the door. Aline stepped up to answer it and a few minutes later came back with Isabelle and Jonathan. Despite the fact that Jace and Alec were watching, Clary jumped up and flung herself at him, "JONATHAN!", she squealed.

He laughed and hugged her, "Why are you here?", Clary wondered.

"I promised to visit you, didn't I?", he grinned at her.

Clary pecked him on the cheek when Jace cleared his throat, "We were about to play some games, care to join us, Izzy?", he asked, refusing to look at Jonathan.

"Don't mind if I do", Jonathan sat down next to Jace, pulling Clary into his lap. She curled into him, happy he could visit. Izzy sat herself down between Aline and Sebastian.

"Well", Helen said, "Rules are; if you've done it, take a shot. Got it?", everyone nodded, "I'll go first. Never have I ever made out with two people in the same week"

Jace, Jonathan, Izzy and Sebastian took a shot. Clary guitly did the same. Going clockwise, Alec was next, "Um... never have I ever, been in a threesome"

Clary was surprised at how quickly this had escalated, but didn't say anything as Jace and Izzy took shots.

"Never have I ever rented a prostitute", Izzy said.

Sebastian drank. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He shrugged, "I was lonley. Never have I ever been busted masturbating"

Jonathan winked at Clary and took a shot. She blushed as Aline and Izzy took shots.

Jace's turn, "Never have I ever done it with a reletive"

Jonathan and Clary drank, Clary refusing to look anyone in the eye. Izzy grinned, "I knew it!", she exlaimed, her words slightly slurred, having taken three shots.

"What!?", Clary squeaked.

"It's totally obvious you guys are in love. I ship"

Jace opened his mouth to say something but Clary kicked him. He made a mock offended face.

"Jonathan, you turn", Clary said, feeling the alcohol start to take over her mind, blurring things, "How about we just take a drink from now on", she suggested.

Everyone nodded, "Never have I ever had a same gender experiance", Jonathan said.

Alec, Izzy, Aline and Helen all drank. Mark looked at his sister in surprise.

"Never have I ever... masturbated", Clary said.

Everyone but Clary drank. Mark spoke, "Nerver have I ever fanasized about Clary"

Clary's eyes widened as Jace, Jonathan, Sebastian and Aline drank. Everyone stared at Aline, who shrugged guitly. Helen was looking at Aline with an unknown emotion.

"Helen, want to start Truth or Dare?", she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. Seb, truth or dare?"

"Dare", he said proudly.

"I dare you to... run down the street buck naked", she grinned.

"But... there are PEOPLE out there"

She shrugged and stiid up, "Who wants to watch?", Aline and Mark stood up and followed him. Sebastian sighed and started to strip right there. Jonathan covered Clary's eyes with his hands.

She heard him leave and a few miutes later heard a girl give a terrified squeal. Aline, Helen and Mark were dying of laughter outside.

They came back into the living room and Seb redressed. Jonathan removed his hands from Clary's face.

"Jonathan, truth or dare?", Seb asked.

"Hmmm... truth"

"Did you really sleep with Clary?"

"Yes", he said smugly. Clary blushed as Jace's hands gripped the carpet so hard, it almost ripped. He looked about to kill Jonathan.

Jonathan grinned and looked at Jace, "Goldie, truth or dare?"

"Dare", he glared at the other boy.

"I dare you to...", he paused for drama, "Go piss on one of the demon towers"

"Psh, thats it? Fine", Jace smirked and stood up.

"BUT, you have to stay for the whole thing, no stopping in the middle or something"

"Alright! I'll do your stupid dare"

Everyone stood up to follow Jace outside. They walked up to one of the demon towers, the group hiding behind a building.

Jace glanced around before undoing his pants and facing the tower. Clary could hear a faint splashing noise when Jonathan suddenly straightened and took a deep breath. Before Clary could stop him, he put his hands to his mouth in a cone and bellowed, "OH MY GOD! JACE IS PISSING ON THE DEMON TOWERS!", at the top of his lungs.

Jace's head snapped up in panic as a few adults ran over shouting at Jace. He zipped himself up quickly and everyone bolted. They made for the Penhallowl's manor, managing to slip inside unnoticed. Aline locked the door, "If anyone knocks, be silent", she warmed.

They went back to the living roomand Jonathan looked at Jace, "Your turn, Goldie"

AN: I would have made this longer but I ran out of truths and dares


End file.
